Only You
by Cynthia Salander
Summary: It's you. Always you. Only you. One-shot, season 7 filler scene. Mondler.


_A/N: This is one story that has been overdone in Friends fandom, but I think it deserved a detailed interpretation than what was offered on the show. So, here's my take on it._

_**Spoiler for 7X16 – TOW the Truth About London.**_

**Only You**

When people told him that she was 'out of his league', he always realized with a pang that they were indeed telling the truth.

She _was _out of his league.

And only _she_ could quell that sudden moment of uncertainty. She'd lean in and kiss him on the cheek. She'd ruffle his hair lovingly and whisper in his ear. "No, silly! There's no one else I'd rather be with. It's you. _Only you._"

He knew she meant each and ever word. He knew it the moment she knelt down before him, tears glistening in her eyes, asking _him_ to marry _her_, just when he'd thought he'd lost her forever.

She was the only one to whom he'd opened up completely. She was the only one who accepted him for who he was, without a moment's hesitation. Without a single question asked.

He knew she was his _forever. _But was he _her _forever? He was no longer as certain as he used to be.

_It just fits, Chandler. _Chandler stared at their apartment door forlornly, Joey's statement running on a loop in his mind. The metallic _20 _reflected his eyes. They appeared searching. Lost.

Joey had never entered her mind once she and he became a '_them'. _Joey had never entered her mind even _before_ they were ready to accept that they were a 'them'. He knew that without a doubt. He knew that her whole world revolved around him and him alone, ever since the first time they made love.

But she'd come to his room looking for _Joey. _Not him. She'd wanted to sleep with _Joey._

Not him. He hadn't been her first choice.

He closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath to get the image of Joey and Monica together, off his brain. Clenching his fist, he concentrated on his breathing. _In. Out. In. Out._

His concentration, however, was shattered when he heard the doorknob squeak as it turned. The door swung open and there she stood.

A strand of her hair had escaped from her ponytail, which she tucked behind her ear distractedly. "There you are," she whispered as they stood still on either side of the doorframe, facing each other, neither of them making a move.

Her eyes searching his face, he saw that her eyes were filled with concern and compassion for him. After all the things that she'd gone through with her mother, she probably knew how it felt to be someone's second choice.

"I was worried," she said in the same hushed tone, finally taking a step out of the apartment as she came closer to him. "Chandler, we need to talk." She lifted her hand, brushing her knuckles against his cheek. "Wanna come in?" She tilted her head to one side, enquiringly.

He nodded as he brushed past her, making his way to the couch. She sighed as she followed him, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the coffee table, facing him, waiting for him to say something. When he just stared at the wall behind her, refusing to meet her eyes, she knew she was waiting for something that was never going to happen. "You're mad," she stated, willing him to meet her eyes.

He reluctantly shifted his gaze from the wall to her face, shaking his head slowly. "I am not mad." He sighed on realizing that she thought he was mad at her. He could never be mad at her. That was his weakness. "I am not mad," he repeated, raking his fingers through his hair. "I am just…" he shrugged. "I am disappointed. I am…"

"Hurt." She finished his sentence, watching him as he nodded.

"I always thought London was the most romantic moment of my life, you know?" He leaned in towards her, smiling lightly. "I always thought that all our years of friendship and liking had led up to that one moment. I thought it was fate or something that made 'us'," he ticked his finger between them, "that made _us _happen." He looked into her eyes, shaking his head a moment later. "But now, I know that it wasn't fate. It was just Joey's absence that made _us _happen."

She stared back, not knowing how to respond. They'd been together for three years now, and she'd known him forever, but his love for her always made her spine tingle. All she wanted to do at that moment, seeing the look of hurt in his face, was to pull him into a hug and tell him that Joey had nothing to do with them. That Joey had nothing to do with her love for him.

"Joey had nothing to do with us, Chandler." She took his hand in hers. "London would always be our one amazing night. And I think Joey's presence _or _absence will make no difference to that fact."

He scoffed. "Oh, come on, Monica. You know that's not true." He pulled his hand from hers. "Joey had everything to do with it." He looked at her silently for a few seconds. "But I don't understand why it was Joey whom you were looking for." He looked down, lowering his voice almost as if he was ashamed. "I don't understand why you didn't want _me _first."

"Sweetie," she sighed. "Chandler, Joey is the kind of guy who can sleep with someone and not even care that he had. And that was _just _what I needed that night. Just one night of sex and when the dawn breaks, pretend as if nothing had happened. He was and still _is _capable of doing that." She lifted his chin with her fingers, urging him to look at her. "And you are different. You weren't the fling-type guy. And we had been in the 'friends' zone for far too long then, and I thought it would be weird and awkward later." She touched the tip of his nose, smiling wryly. "Above all that, I was scared that you would reject me. I was afraid that you'd tell me that I was too drunk to think straight, that you'd tell me it would doom our friendship."

He nodded, taking in what she was saying. "It does sound like a conversation that we might have had." He smiled lightly at her. "I still don't know what possessed me do _that _with you that night." He smirked, shrugging. "I mean, what were we _thinking_? That one night had the potential to destroy whatever we had up until then, but still we went along with it." His eyes wide, he really looked surprised, like he was just realizing how London had changed everything between them.

"Well, I, for one, am happy that we went along with it." She smiled as he grinned at her. He tightened his grasp on her fingers, telling her in his own way that things were alright now.

"Me, too." He nodded, smiling.

She complied as he pulled her next to him. She murmured looking into his eyes. "Do you know just how long I thought about Joey that night?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her hesitantly. "Do I want to know?"

She grinned as she brushed her lips against his. "Until we kissed, Chandler. The moment our lips met, Joey was the last thing on my mind." She hooked her arms around his neck. "I am glad that _you _were there that night, Chandler." Playing with the hair on his nape, she pulled him closer. "You wanna know if I am sure?" She kissed him again, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she did. They'd kissed a million times, but his kisses could still take her breath away.

"I love you," he whispered as he drew back from the kiss, pecking her lips two more times, smiling as she whispered back 'I love you, too'.

He drew back further to look at her, a playful glint in his eyes. "So now, if I gave you a choice among me, Joey and _Ross_, what would you do?"

She laughed. "I'd say, 'dude, you're sick!'." She raised her eyebrow, mirroring his teasing expression. "And if _I _gave you a choice among Rachel, Phoebe and me, who would _you _choose?"

He stroked his forehead, pretending to think over the question. "I don't know, Monica. That's a hard question."

She stared at him incredulously and smacked his arm when he chuckled.

The grin dropped from his face as he gazed into her eyes, blue meeting blue.

"You, Mon. Always you," he whispered against her lips, leaning in to kiss her again. "_Only you."_

_~.~.~_

**The End**

_~.~.~_

_A/N: Well, there ya go! A mushy, little one-shot! I though it would be cool if 'you wanna know if I am sure?' thing from the wedding episode was some kind of an inside joke that C and M shared._

_Hope you enjoyed the story!_

_Please leave a review and make a girl happy :)_


End file.
